(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gripping assembly employed in holding stationary a variety of different shaped objects. In an exemplary application, the assembly includes a pair of gripping members with vise attachments for attachment of the gripping members to the opposed jaws of a vise system. Specifically, the invention pertains to a pair of gripping members that are attached to, or formed unitary with, the opposed faces of the jaws of a gripping tool such as a vise. However, it should be understood that adaptations of the invention may also be used with other gripping tools with the configuration of the opposed engagement faces of the gripping members adapting the tools to hold a variety of differently shaped objects between the gripping members.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A variety of different types of clamping attachments for the opposed jaws of a vise are known in the art. These known clamping attachments comprise engagement faces that are specifically configured to engage and hold specific geometric shapes. For example, various types of clamping attachments are known which are designed to securely hold cylindrical and spherical shapes.
A disadvantage often found in the prior art clamping attachments is that their engagement surfaces are specifically configured to engage and hold objects of only one geometric configuration. In the prior art, various clamping attachments are known which are specifically designed to engage and hold cylindrical shapes such as piping and engine piston heads. Many of these prior art clamping attachments are not very effective in holding objects with rounded or spherical shapes. Moreover, many conventional clamping attachments designed to hold spherical or round shaped objects are not very effective in holding cylindrical shaped objects.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages of prior art vise clamping attachments by providing an improved pair of vise attachment gripping members and a set of gripping adapters for the members that together engage and hold objects having a variety of different shapes such as vehicle U-joints, brake cylinders, beveled gears, spherical objects, pointed objects and others. The members and the adapters of the present invention are described as being attached over the mutually opposed faces of the jaws of a vise, the vise jaws being adjustable toward each other to grip objects between the gripping members and their adapters. The gripping members and the set of adapters have surface configurations on their opposed front surfaces that are designed to engage and hold a variety of different shaped objects.